pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MineZ Hardcore - Season 2, Episode 5
|episode_no = 5 |episode_length = 19:32 |upload_date = August 9, 2017 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VV8kTOFsYN8 |previous_episode = |next_episode = |image1 = MZ2E5.PNG}} Summary Dean is attacked by an armored zombie and a sword-wielding zombie inside Stonehenge and while he manages to kill them, he takes a lot of damage. PBG yells at him for running ahead but tries to heal him, only to be unable to heal him for another two minutes. Barry finds a chain helmet in a chest and PBG gives him a stone sword he just repaired. PBG tells the group that they should go down the ruined fort to the south before returning to Stonehenge to see if the chests have respawned. Barry and Ian stop so PBG can catch up while Dean runs ahead to the ruined fort despite his low health. Dean opens a chest in the fort when he is suddenly attacked by a trapped zombie and dies before the rest of the group can reach him. Barry kills Dean's zombie while PBG and Ian chastise him for running ahead when he was low on health. The three grab Dean's items and Ian gives PBG Dean's chain chestplate. PBG parkour's to the top of the fort and finds some armor pieces inside before rejoining Ian and Barry out front. The three start to leave the fort and PBG watches the sun set over the fort where Dean died so Todd can use the shot if he wants. The three decide to skip returning to Stonehenge and instead continue on towards the ocean. The group decides to stop at the Sundawn Observatory along the way. The three find some food in a house next to the observatory and Barry and PBG make some mushroom stew. They go inside the observatory and realize that they have to parkour in order to reach the top. PBG attempts to climb up while Barry and Ian stay at the bottom to watch for zombies. PBG is attacked by a zombie while climbing the tower and falls down but he survives. Ian heals PBG before he attempts to scale the tower. PBG tells the others that they need to be good at parkour in order to make it to the top of the floating isles. PBG continues climbing the tower but gets scared as he gets higher, though he manages to make it to the top of the second section. PBG decides to climb back down since he is too scared to climb up further and rejoins Ian and Barry at the bottom. The three leave the observatory and make their way to the ocean and start swimming across it. PBG tells them that the should be very close to Tristitia once they reach the other side and also warns them that xombir pigmen will start spawning once they reach the north side of the map. PBG decides to rename their group to team II and renames the other group Team A. Barry bets his chain hat that one person on the other group is dead while PBG bets his chain chestpiece that they're all alive. PBG starts worrying that they're going to drown before the three finally spot land. The three reach the shore and start wondering if they're going to run into the other team soon. Quotes Guest Feature SpaceHamster: Oh no not that guy deanezalab: RIP